<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[breddy]心灵感应（一发完） by MoranborntoshipCP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733643">[breddy]心灵感应（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranborntoshipCP/pseuds/MoranborntoshipCP'>MoranborntoshipCP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranborntoshipCP/pseuds/MoranborntoshipCP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇特的心灵感应故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[breddy]心灵感应（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Hey bro，你知道吗你知道吗，心灵感应是真实存在的哦。杨博尧记得那个下午，陈韦丞神神秘秘地附在自己的耳边讲悄悄话。那时候他们多大，十四岁还是十五岁？练琴的间隙总要说点小话，男孩子八卦起来并不比姑娘们缺乏兴致。陈韦丞坚称只要他和姐姐一起使劲思索，就能“非常神奇地”想到同一样事物。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你们的血缘，这是基因！”杨博尧用肩膀撞了撞伙伴，翻个白眼，“你们都很了解对方和自己的厌恶与喜好，当然容易得到同样的答案。快练琴吧！等会你妈妈听见没声音，又要来敲门了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我跟你总没有血缘关系吧，你不信，就试试？”<br/>　</p><p>　<br/>　　“……你不信，就试试？”<br/>　　<br/>　　十多年过去，陈韦丞附在他耳边说着同样的话，但现在的杨博尧可没力气再推搡他从小一起长大的朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你不应该这样。”杨博尧被按在床上的时候说。他还发着低烧，短短一句话就教喉咙火烧火燎，遗留的症状让脑袋昏昏沉沉，一点力气也使不上。<br/>　　<br/>　　更何况握住他两只手腕发力的是陈韦丞。<br/>　　<br/>　　事情也许早有征兆。时间回溯到两个小时之前，上午九点，杨博尧的生物钟唤卝醒了他。还没起身他就感到了不妙，晕眩，头痛，胸口像堵着块垒喘不上气。今天他们约好要录两期视频，杨博尧厌恶打乱计划日程，还是挣扎着爬起来洗漱换好衣服。然而显然很多时候意志不能决定一切，剧烈的不适很快让杨博尧倒回了床上。他知道这是怎么回事。几年前他有过相当放纵的私人生活，男男女女花样百出，美国佬们带来的“小玩意”也都多少试过一点。当然这些令人欢愉的东西够不上违禁品，但确实拥有不小的问题——在第一次发觉自己的手腕微微颤抖时，杨博尧果断逃离了。那场没有缓冲的突兀戒断是明智的，却也留下了后遗症。<br/>　　<br/>　　——他总有些“忍不住”的时刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　一边手腕被松开了，紧接着衬衣的扣子从下往上被解开。杨博尧没有那么怕痒，但当带着茧子的指尖划过他的小腹，他还是颤抖着抽了口气。最上面的两枚扣子还固执地在原地恪守岗位，衣服下摆已经被整个掀起。一只衣角递过来，杨博尧愣了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咬住它。”<br/>　　<br/>　　下一刻杨博尧确实这么做了，因为一根手指毫不迟疑地顺利突进了他的后卝穴。当然顺利。在过去的这两个小时里他已经充分地打开了自己，用床头柜里的小玩具们。这是他的后遗症之一，药物能让性卝事一时欢畅，也能让肉体铭记那样的战栗。但这样的顺利对手指的主人显然是一种挑衅，杨博尧第一次意识到戴着眼镜的陈韦丞给予人的压迫感。这个一起长大的邻家弟弟比他高比他壮，但总是带着点依赖和亲近，而不像现在这样，暴露着阴卝茎沉默地望着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有什么不应该的，Brett，或许是你不应该在想要做卝爱的时候一直想着我。你刚才自卝慰的时候是在想我吗？我感受到了，很爽，我在来的路上就勃卝起了。你一定在想我，想被我卝操，对吗？”<br/>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　杨博尧感到太阳穴下的那根筋跳了跳。他完全无法反驳。十五岁他们做了一次测试，在陈韦丞的房间里，在本该练琴的时候。他们很快确定了彼此之间存在着被现代科学否定的心灵感应。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而更奇妙的是，这种感应似乎并不仅作用于心理本身。他们能明确地辨识出对方较明显的喜怒哀乐和爱好厌恶，但，如果一方的主观意愿足够强烈，另一方甚至能感知到对方的肉体知觉。这很实用。比如说，他们从来不吵架，因为不用吵架。生闷气的时候杨博尧会大口大口嚼蘑菇，陈韦丞会把自己最脏的袜子手洗八遍，然后他们就会很快向对方妥协。但其他的朋友们都并不相信，因为显然这种奇妙的感应并不发生在他们任何人之间。<br/>　　<br/>　　朋友之一的陈锐是直抒胸臆派的：“没必要为了恶心我们腻歪到这个程度，dude，你们平时已经足够了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这些年间他们尝试过无数次，最终他们得出结论：距离越遥远，感知越轻微；传达意愿越强烈，对方感受越明显。而当他们同时向对方敞开心扉时，那种超自然的连结将跃过所有时间空间的阻隔。一如那个大雨磅礴的傍晚，杨博尧整好行李，在机场湿漉漉地握着手机，对家人宣告自己已辞去乐团的工作；与此同时八百英里外的昆士兰，陈韦丞拧松弓子收拾琴盒，平静地对同事们道谢兼道别。无数人报以尖刻的质疑或莫大的惋惜或困惑的不解，但当陈韦丞触碰到指尖若有似无的蒙蒙水汽，当杨博尧隐隐约约听见告别的祝福，他们知道，这条不知去向何方的道路上，自己并非一意孤行。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然，年轻人们，尤其是年轻的男人们，总还是想要保有自己的小秘密。他们很早就试探过，结果显然令人满意——是否分享自己的状态纯凭自我意愿，童叟无欺。<br/>　　<br/>　　十七岁的陈韦丞哈哈大笑着说太好了他谈恋爱时总算不会觉得有人盯着。十八岁的杨博尧依旧是翻翻白眼表示他没有偷卝窥欲也绝对此不感兴趣。<br/>　</p><p>　<br/>　　……可现在二十七岁的陈韦丞说他一直一直观测着心灵感应对象的一切动向。二十八岁的杨博尧戴着眼镜躺在床上努力在天花板找到视觉焦点。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以今天你一定是很想我，太想我了，我才会什么都没做就快射了。让我算算你多久会自卝慰一次……大概五年前开始的？起初很频繁，每天都有，对不对？不过不是很明显。那时除了我，还有在想谁吗？最近你好像很少玩自己了，上回是什么时候？快一个月了吧，终于忍不住了吗？这么强烈，你是想我怎么弄你呢？这里，这里可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　修长的中指指尖在得到许可前已经蹭过前列腺，每多抛出一个问句，它就多剐蹭一下。杨博尧闭了闭眼。三支手指在翻卝搅，此前的润卝滑液挤得够多，足够它们弄一会儿。杨博尧微微喘着，然后沉默地回望，目光中甚至带着一点他自己也不曾察觉的悲悯。陈韦丞短短的指甲在内卝壁抠卝挖，另一只手在会卝阴揉卝捏，这些都带来了生理上的强烈刺卝激，但杨博尧还是没有完全勃卝起。肉体反应的迟钝，性冲动阈值的提升，这几乎是理所当然的后遗症之一。他觉得自己的神智被剥离开来，一部分沉醉于肉体的快卝感，另一部分冷冷地审视着一切。多么荒谬，杨博尧，你在这张床上被你多年的挚友玩弄阴卝茎和屁卝眼，你其实幻想过他很久很多次但你仍然没法完全硬卝起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然后方一阵空虚，杨博尧下意识缩了缩。陈韦丞的手指触摸卝到穴卝道的挽留，然而它没有犹豫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在走神，我感受到了。专注。想我。”塑料包装撕开的声音窸窸窣窣，阴卝茎一点点蹭着肠壁插进来，“来之前我洗过了，放心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　杨博尧几乎想笑出来，他也确实这么做了，随即那短短的笑声被撞成碎片。太深了，陈韦丞那根粗卝长的鸡卝巴又很会找角度，比他自己拿着按摩棒时对得更精准。噢当然，因为他知道顶哪里你更爽，是你的身体和大脑告诉他。游离的意识得出了这一结论。杨博尧被动地一下一下晃着，连不成句的词语和无意识的怪声从喉咙里溢出来，这太奇怪了，而陈韦丞依然在喋喋不休，有条理地、斟字酌句地，非要他给个答案——<br/>　　<br/>　　“你越来越难勃卝起了，是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“关你屁，啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有找过别人帮忙吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然，多得很——呃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……有……有过一个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“结果怎么样？有效吗？男孩还是女孩？是我上次见过的那个火卝辣女郎吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行……慢……男的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　杨博尧那部分理性的、游离的神智好像被躯壳一点点牵引回来，下卝体硬了，硬得发痛，可是一只手握住了它的前端，不教它解脱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他也有像这样操卝你的屁卝眼吗？你也有像现在这样硬卝起来吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　杨博尧说不出话了，他只能胡乱点头又摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那为什么自卝慰的时候要想我？是不是因为……”陈韦丞终于也停下来喘气，“想着我，才能射卝出来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　一种固执的、倔强的情绪从心底里生出来。一个直男，或者，一个曾经的直男，一个薛定谔的直男，总对自己的生理能力有些争辩的欲卝望。杨博尧不知道自己现在看着是什么样子，他瘫在皱巴巴的床单上被压着操到汁水横流眼角泛红，可他那种不服输的执拗又不合时宜地冒出来了。他颤抖地蜷着脚趾，努力缩了缩后卝穴，咬牙传达自己的知觉；果然后方顶卝弄的动作迟缓了一瞬，但立马又更重了起来。杨博尧终于控制不住心神，急急卝喘了口气，穴卝口和腿卝根一齐抽卝搐起来，陈韦丞红着眼睛松开了手。杨博尧的精卝液溅得两个人的眼镜一片乱七八糟，而他后卝穴里塞着的鸡卝巴也把安卝全卝套射满了。<br/>　</p><p>　<br/>　　好一会儿杨博尧才缓过神来。他又恢复了往日的牙尖嘴利：“我可不是只有想着你才能射。但我想着你，你会射卝出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　回应他的是刚刚把安卝全卝套打好结扔进垃卝圾桶的陈韦丞。他几乎是扑了回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次陈韦丞没有戴套。下一刻，铺天盖地的感官刺卝激从大脑传送到肉体，阴卝茎被紧紧包围的快卝感和后卝穴的充实一齐袭来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“轮到你了。”杨博尧听见他说，“Feel me,Brett.”</p><p> </p><p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>